The above-referenced parent application fully details economic changes which have led to the requirement for increasing the coin holding capacity of the cash box in a well-known type of dispenser where the cost of the product has drastically increased over the years.
In the parent application, the problem of enlarging the cash box was dealt with by extending the bottom of the dispenser housing and guard structure below the lower end of the wall attached mounting plate for the dispenser without altering the structure of the latter and thus allowing continued normal usage of existing installations with easy modification. The resulting lower extension was tapered downwardly with a steeply inclined bottom wall. The enlarged cash box was given substantially the shape of the lower extension of the housing and guard structure. While the result achieved is quite satisfactory in terms of increased capacity for the cash box, the modification of the housing and guard structure is a bit costly and, accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to achieve the same result sought in the parent application by means of even simpler and less costly means.
In accordance with the present invention, almost no modification of existing dispenser housing and guard structure is required for the acceptance of a cash box which is more than double the capacity in quarters of the largest prior art box. Furthermore, the improved cash box is constructed in such a way that it is more convenient to introduce into and remove from the dispenser, in that interference with two existing nuts on opposite sides of the dispenser cabinet or housing used to secure a cash box guard is entirely avoided.
Another improvement is achieved by the invention in that in lieu of a mechanical lock for the cash box, the latter is firmly and securely held in place by spring pressure when the dispenser is swung to its operational position against the wall attached support plate. The entire structure is simple, convenient to use, and very economical to manufacture. Its use renders the conversion of existing machines in the field to larger more practical cash boxes entirely feasible and economically sound.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.